


Róża wiatrów

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Beta Derek, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek Feels, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Całe jego ramie pokrywały jakieś dziwne poplątane wzory i o zgrozo znalazł tam nawet podobiznę męskich genitaliów. Strzałki, kropki i tylko jedno słowo: Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takie króciutkie coś napisane, bo ostatnio jestem zafascynowana opowiadaniami z Bratnimi Duszami :)

Gdy Derek był jeszcze dzieckiem to Talia często opowiadała jemu i jego siostrom o bratnich duszach. Jako kilkulatka niewiele go to obchodziło, ~~_bo przecież dziewczynki są głupie._~~ Jednak Laura wpatrywała się w matkę oczarowana. Chłonęła każdą kolejną historię jak gąbka.

_O przypadkowych słowach i rysunkach pojawiających się na skórze tego drugiego każdej nocy._

_Ukrywaniu tych znaków pod ubraniami czy biżuterią._

_Pierwszych spotkaniach._

_Konflikcie z rodzicami Tali i planach wydania jej za starszego alfę._

_Ucieczce Tali z własnego ślubu.  
_

_Osiedleniu się w Beacon Hills z mężem betą i ich roczną córką._

 

Ojciec był trochę bardziej wycofany, ale bystremu obserwatorowi nie umknęło to jak jego oczy zawsze zdawały się skupiać na Tali. Podążał za nią wszędzie i chociaż to ona była alfą i dbała o całe stado to on chronił ją. Ich więź była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Zdarzały się jakieś sprzeczki czy różnice zdań, bo przecież nie byli identyczni. Dopełniali się.

 _Kiedy byli razem wydawali się niezniszczalni._ Tak zapamiętał to nastoletni chłopak.

 

~~_A potem wszystko co znał poszło z dymem..._ ~~

 

*******

Lata później, gdy z całej rodziny został tylko on, Laura i pogrążony w śpiączce wuj, Derekowi czasami zdarzało się marzyć o własnych znakach na skórze. Idealnej partnerce i nowej rodzenie. Cholernie tęsknił za tym, co stracił. Siostra umawiała się na randki i miała za sobą jeden kilkuletni związek. Tylko, że to było pozbawione uczuć. Chłodna kalkulacja zysków i strat. Jej życie było w Nowym Jorku wśród wieżowców i w lśniącym czystością gabinecie. Jej świat całkowicie wykluczał się z magią czy wiarą w bratnie dusze.

Raz popełnił błąd i spróbował z nią o tym porozmawiać. Zniknęła na tydzień i on nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek wróci. Przerażony, że został sam na pastwę tego wielkiego, hałaśliwego miasta. Nie musiał się troszczyć o rachunki czy jedzenie, bo rodzinne oszczędności podzielone między ich żyjącą trójkę były więcej niż wystarczające, aby utrzymać go przez bardzo długi czas.

Cisza i samotność doskwierały mu coraz bardziej. Na studiach nie miał żadnych bliższych znajomych, bo ludzi odstraszała jego posępna mina. Gdy natłok rozmów pomiędzy zajęciami stawał się nie do zniesienia dla jego wilkołaczych uszu szukał schronienia w bibliotece. Miał już tam nawet swoje stałe miejsce. Za regałami było duże okratowane okno z szerokim parapetem, na którym mógł całkiem wygodnie usiąść i czytać. Czuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów, wśród tych starych wydań mitów, legend i podań. Studiował jednocześnie historie i archeologie, co jego siostra uważała za kompletną głupotę i stratę czasu. Na jej nieszczęście umiał bronić tego, na czym naprawdę mu zależało.

 

*******

Laura wróciła do ich wspólnego mieszkania tylko po swoje rzeczy i oznajmiła mu, że woli nowoczesny apartament bliżej swojej pracy.

_Huh. Nie można powiedzieć, że był jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony._

Pomógł nawet jej znieść kilka cięższych kartonów z dokumentami i zapakować do jej bardzo nowoczesnego, schludnego samochodziku. Patrzyła na niego zza swoich ciemnych okularów jakby oceniając i czekając aż zacznie prosić by z nim została.

_Nie zrobił tego._

Przytulił ją niezręcznie, a potem czekał na chodniku aż auto całkiem zniknie mu z pola widzenia. Wrócił na piętro, zatrzasną drzwi i ciężko opadł na kanapę. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści starając się uspokoić jakoś szalejącego w nim wilka, który chciał wył w nim wściekle chcąc wyrwać się na powierzchnie.

Gdy mu się w końcu udało ułożył się wygodniej. _Marzył o rodzinie, domu i przeprowadzce do mniejszego miasteczka._

 

*******

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu obudził się nad ranem na podłodze w salonie. Chwilę powęszył w powietrzu starając się wyczuć jakiekolwiek czyhające zagrożenie. Na szczęście nic takiego nie znalazł. Już miał powlec się do swojej niewielkiej sypialni, kiedy ramie zaczęło go swędzieć jakby ugryzło go w nie stado zmutowanych komarów. Podrapał się przez materiał i to tylko spotęgowało nieprzyjemne uczucie. Pognał do łazienki, gdzie zdarł z siebie bluzkę. Całe jego ramie pokrywały jakieś dziwne poplątane wzory i o zgrozo znalazł tam nawet podobiznę męskich genitaliów. Strzałki, kropki i tylko jedno słowo: _Stiles._

\- Czym u licha jest STILES?- zapytał swojego odbicia w lustrze, ale jak można się było spodziewać nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Pamiętał, że mama wspominała coś o tym, że zimna woda łagodzi swędzenie. Bez zastanowienia wpakował rękę pod kran i stał tak kilka minut, aż kończyna nieco mu zdrętwiała. Wtedy ostrożnie wytarł skórę i ponownie przyjrzał się dziełom swojej bratniej duszy. Jakkolwiek by się nie starał nie dało się zignorować tego, co się stało. _Marzył o tym przez większość swojego życia, a gdy w końcu to się działo bał się._

_Powinien coś przekazać? Napisać?_

_Nie._

Innym razem. Teraz pewnie była gdzieś ze znajomymi… może domówka i duża ilość alkoholu sądząc po tym, że narysowała albo pozwoliła komuś innemu narysować kutasa na własnym ramieniu.

Chciałby mieć kogo zapytać, co powinien robić, ale Laura z pewnością ~~_nie_~~ byłaby zachwycona gdyby obudził ją w środku nocy żeby się poradzić. Najpewniej kazałaby mu dorosnąć. Zapomnieć i iść dalej ze swoim życiem. _Bez tych głupich legend_.

 

*******

Po jakimś miesiącu to stało się już normą, że w każdy piątkowy wieczór na ciele Dereka pojawiały się kolejne fascynujące rysunki. _Zaczynając od Kaczora Donalda z wampirzymi kłami, a kończąc na bardzo szczegółowej podobiźnie syreny na żebrach._ Hale kilka razy zbierał się żeby odwdzięczyć się jakimkolwiek rysunkiem czy słowem, ale jak dotąd zawsze tchórzył.

Następnego dnia zazwyczaj malunki znikały. Zastanawiał się, co czuła jego druga połówka? Czy była nim tak samo rozczarowana jak on sobą? Może w ogóle nie wiedziała o istnieniu bratnich dusz? Co jeśli te rysunki były tylko pijackimi wygłupami, a nie sposobem na skontaktowanie się z nim?

Dlatego bał się odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał odrzucenia, a ryzyko, że trafi na kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu wilkołaków było niestety ogromne.

 

Brunet oglądał kolejną część jakiegoś przygodowego filmu, z lekkim rozbawieniem śledząc losy świrniętego głównego bohatera, gdy skóra na lewym biodrze zaczęła go palić i szczypać jakby ktoś go tam przypalał. O tym Talia nigdy nie wspominała!

\- Co do cholery?!- Warknął patrząc na powstający wzór.

Tym razem obrazek powstawał o znacznie wolniej i było to zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej bolesne niż wcześniejsze swędzenie, do którego przywykł. Dopiero koło drugiej nad ranem wszystko się skończyło, chociaż skóra nadal była wrażliwa i podrażniona.

 _Róża wiatrów._ Ten jeden rysunek był inny i dopiero, gdy nie znikł przez kolejny tydzień Hale uświadomił sobie, że to _tatuaż_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chcecie jeszcze 3 część??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za błędy.  
> Poprawie po pracy :)

*******

Po pojawieniu się tatuażu coś się zmieniło. Rysunki przestały pojawiać się na jego skórze, a Derek stał się jeszcze bardziej markotny i nieszczęśliwy.

_Może się poddała?_

  
Kilka razy zawisł z długopisem nad ręką i już, już prawie zaczął coś pisać, ale niestety zawsze zwyciężała jego niepewność rezygnował z prób nawiązania kontaktu.  
Przez te kilka tygodni, gdy nic się nie działo Hale zdążył wrócić do swojej rutyny. Chociaż nie całkiem, bo pewnym odstępstwem od normy były odwiedziny u wuja w szpitalu. Niestety to jeszcze bardziej go zdołowało, bo Peter nadal nie wykazywał najmniejszych oznak życia.  
Od czasu tej wizyty czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jakby tkwił w jakimś stanie zawieszenia. Chodził na uczelnie, jadł i zdawał kolejne egzaminy, bo przecież był środek sesji, ale działał jak na autopilocie. Tęsknił nawet za Laurą i jej wiecznym narzekaniem na wszystko.

Zdał ostatni egzamin i nawet nie miał, komu się tym pochwalić. Czekał go kolejny nudny wieczór z telewizorem. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Styczniowe, mroźne popołudnie wcale nie zachęcało zbyt wielu ludzi do spacerów. Woleli gnieść się w miejskiej komunikacji, ale jego wilcze ja nie było zbyt szczęśliwe, gdy docierało do niego zbyt wiele bodźców na raz. Dlatego skusił na półtora kilometrowy marsz.

  
Po jakimś czasie poczuł zapach innego wilka, również bety. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie dookoła i dojrzał szyld z _triskelionem_. Studio tatuażu. Nie miał pojęcia, co go do tego pchnęło, ale postanowił zaryzykować i zerknąć do środka.

Tak jak się spodziewał za ladą stał wilkołak. Młody i bardzo znudzony, ale jego oczy widocznie się rozjaśniły, kiedy go dojrzał.  
\- Hej! Jeśli chcesz zrobić sobie tatuaż, który nie zniknie po kilku minutach to dobrze trafiłeś kolego.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i wyciągnął rękę ozdobioną kilkoma celtyckimi symbolami.  
\- Właściwe to wszedłem tylko, dlatego, ze wyczułem nowy zapach w okolicy.- Nie było sensu udawać skoro obaj wiedzieli, kim byli.  
\- To nie jest jakieś twoje terytorium, prawda?- Zapytał już mniej pewnie.  
\- Nie, nie spokojnie. Tutaj działa to nieco inaczej, bo jest zbyt wielu ludzi na niewielkiej przestrzeni by był sens walczyć o powierzchnie. Raczej dzieli się wpływy i rywalizuję o stanowiska… Jednak to raczej te typowe mieszczańskie watahy.  
\- Uff. Nie uradziłem się wilkołakiem. Ugryzł mnie taki jeden…  
\- Dawno? Jak z kontrolą?  
\- Na początku liceum… spokojnie radzę sobie.- Mruknął blondyn- Tak w ogóle to jestem Isaac.  
\- Derek Hale  
\- Hale? Beacon Hills?  
\- Tak. Skąd wiesz?  
\- Też stamtąd pochodzę. Lahey. Możesz kojarzyć mojego ojca był nauczycielem w liceum jak jeszcze tam chodziłeś.  
\- Trener?  
\- Yup.- Brunet patrzył na chłopaka uważniej. Pamiętał go, jako _nastolatka pachnącego strachem._

  
\- Studia mówisz…  
\- Tak. Wiesz to dziwne, ale skoro jesteśmy z jednego miasta i w ogóle- Na chwilę się zawahał.- Potrzebuję watahy. Bycie omegą jest męczące i dosyć ryzykowne.  
\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało… moja siostra nieco się zmieniła od czasu pożaru. Już prawie wcale się nie przemienia.  
\- Jasne…  
\- Zawsze możesz trzymać się mnie… jestem tylko betą, ale zawsze to coś.- Derek nigdy nie chciał statusu siostry, bo wiązała się z tym ogromna odpowiedzialność. Jednak teraz patrząc na zawiedzionego chłopaka pierwszy raz żałował, ze to nie on został alfą. _Nie zmarnowałby ta tego jak Laura._

\- Mówiłeś coś o tatuażach dla wilkołaków?  
\- Chcesz?  
\- Może… jutro wypadają trzydzieste piąte urodziny Petera, a on spędzi je znowu w śpiączce. To on uczył mnie kontroli podczas pełni na triskelionie.- Skinął w  stronę szyldu  
\- Wiesz, że to będzie boleć jak skurwysyn?  
\- Domyślam się… zwykły czarny wzór między łopatkami. Tak, żeby ewentualnie dało się go ukryć.- Możliwe, że przez spotkanie innego wilkołaka i to jeszcze z jego rodzinnego miasteczka, Derekowi umknął taki mały szczegół związany z tym, że jego druga połówka odczuje połowę tego bólu.

*******

  
Isaac zaprowadził go na zaplecze i sięgnął specjalny tusz wymieszany z niewielką ilością tojadu oraz palnik gazowy.  
\- Najpierw namaluję wzór na skórze, a potem utrwalę go spalając tojad.  
\- Okay…

Derek nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie stracił przytomność, ale może tak było lepiej. Ocknął się na niewielkiej kanapie, gdy Lahey porządkował narzędzia.  
\- I jak? Nie żałujesz?  
\- Nie.- Odpowiedział pewnie.

Hale nawet nie zdążył założyć na siebie koszuli ani zapłacić za wykonanie tatuażu jak usłyszeli kogoś wchodzącego do salonu, co było dziwne, bo przecież Isaac zamknął drzwi na klucz. Chwile później do gabinetu wpadł przerażony chłopak. Dosyć ładny, jeśli Derek ma być już szczery z samym sobą. Brązowe oczy i jasna skóra zaróżowiona od wysiłku.  
\- Chłopie ile razy mówiłem żebyś nie wpadał tu jak do siebie. Mogłem komuś spieprzyć tatuaż przez twoje wtargnięcie.  
\- Isaac coś jest nie tak z moimi plecami! Nagle zaczęły mnie piec jakby ktoś mnie przypalał. A teraz też czuje tam jakieś szczypanie…- Głos wydawał się znajomy tak samo jak jego zapach. Wilkołak miał ochotę owinąć ramiona dookoła szczupłego ciała i wcisnąć nos w szyję nowo poznanego. Co raczej nie byłby dobrze odebrane. Dlatego siłą stłumił instynkty wbijając pazury we wnętrze dłoni.

  
\- Co? Przecież tatuaż robiłem ci na biodrze o ile dobrze pamiętam.  
\- Wiem! Weź zobacz, co się dzieje.  
\- Stilinski na boga, jeśli to jeden z twoich pokręconych dowcipów to zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze coś ci wytatuuję…- Chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie słuchać przyjaciela. Nie zwracając uwagi na siedzącego w bezruchu zszokowanego Dereka zaczął zrzucać z siebie kolejne warstwy materiału.  
\- Myślałem, że zemdleję w tym pieprzonym autobusie. Miałem łzy w oczach aż jakaś miła starsza pani zapytała czy wszystko dobrze, a dzieciaki patrzyły na mnie jak na czubka!- Szatyn zasyczał boleśnie, gdy przy zdejmowaniu koszulka otarła się o wrażliwe miejsce.  
\- Co tam jest?!- Isaac gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i wgapiał się w plecy niższego ze strachem i jakby zafascynowaniem.  
\- Ssstiles ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia…- Lahey zerknął niepewnie na bruneta i z powrotem na skórę przyjaciela- Robiłem taki tatuaż, ale nie tobie.  
\- Co?  
\- Derek wiesz, co jest grane?- Zapytał zdezorientowany blondyn- On ma taki sam tatuaż jak ten twój. _Triskelion._

  
\- Kurwa.- Szepnął wilkołak i szerzej otworzył oczy. Nie podejrzewał, że jego bratnią duszą może okazać się chłopak.  
\- Sadząc po twoim głosie to całkiem nieźle orientujesz się w sytuacji, prawda?- Mruknął szatyn uważnie skanując go wzrokiem. Hale niewiele myśląc skinął głową.- Super! To może jeszcze łaskawie podziel się tą wiedza z nami?  
\- Okay… wie o tobie?- Zapytał Laheya.  
\- Tak… właściwie to on mi pomógł ze wszystkim po ugryzieniu.  
\- Chociaż tyle.  
\- To coś związanego z wilkołakami?- Wtrącił niepewnie szatyn.  
\- Częściowo tak. Nie tylko… coś ze starą, dawno zapomnianą magią. Każdemu może się to przytrafić niezależnie od tego, kim jest, ale teraz mało kto w to wierzy. To naprawdę rzadkość.- Plątał się klucząc wokół tematu.  
\- I?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia jak ci to wytłumaczyć…  
\- Prosto z mostu.- Derek zamknął oczy i próbował wymyślić jak dalej przeprowadzić tą rozmowę.

  
\- Dlaczego _róża wiatrów_?- Zapytał odsłaniając lewe biodro, a pozostała dwójka wpatrywała się w niego jak w kosmitę.- Poza tym, czym jest Stiles?  
\- Uhm… Stliles to ja. Moja ksywka… tatuaż bo czasami nie mam pojęcia gdzie mam iść co robić... taka tam maetafora  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć.- mruknął Hale- Jeszcze coś nie daję mi spokoju…  
\- Tak?  
\- Dlaczego dorysowałeś Kaczorowi Donaldowi wampirze kły?!


	3. Chapter 3

*******  
Po rzuceniu tego nietypowego pytania Derek wpatrywał się w Stilesa, który zawzięcie marszczył brwi i zaciskał szczękę. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło się właśnie tworzyć w głowie tego zwariowanego chłopaka, ale przewidywał, że szatyn dojdzie do wniosków, które mogą być dla niego mało przyjemne.

\- Ty pieprzony stalkerze!- wrzasnął szatyn tak głośno, że Isaac automatycznie cofnął się o krok od swojego przyjaciela.- Łazisz za mną i patrzysz, co robię? Wiesz, że to jest chore? Nie masz własnego życia czy, co?!- Hale poczuł coś jak przerażające zimno wędrujące mu po ciele. _Oślizgłe macki strachu owinęły się dookoła niego i nie chciał się odczepić._  
\- To nie t- próbował wytłumaczyć, ale oczywiście nie miał szansy dokończyć. Najwidoczniej systemem obronnym Stilesa było wyrzucanie z siebie wszelkich możliwych oskarżeń, a trzeba przyznać, że umiał ciąć słowami jak dobrze naostrzonym nożem.  
\- Co kurwa nie tak?! – zakpił - Wiesz o rzeczach, o których inni nie maja pojęcia i w dodatku zrobiłeś sobie taki sam tatuaż jak ja… albo wykonałeś jakieś inne wilcze czary mary i teraz ja mam to coś na plecach!- Brunet pierwszy raz pomyślał, że cała ta sprawa może być cięższa do wytłumaczenia niż wcześniej mu się wydawało. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozmyślał o tym często i przygotowywał kilkanaście scenariuszy tego jak może zareagować jego druga połówka i żadne z tych wyobrażeń nie zgadzało się z reakcją Stilesa… _to miał totalnie przejebane._  
\- Masz okna naprzeciwko moich czy jak? Ojciec zawsze mówił żeby zainwestować w dobre rolety, ale mi się nie chciało. – Stiles nie robił nawet zbytnio przerw na oddech, przez co jego przemowa była chaotyczna, a słowa dziwnie się rwały. Brzmiał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć albo rzucić się, na Dereka z pięściami- Teraz mam za swoje: cholernego wilkołaka śledzącego każdy mój krok!

 

\- Stiles- Spróbował wtrącić Isaac. Hale popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością, bo może jakoś jemu uda się na chwilę uciszyć kumpla. Kilka minut to wystarczy żeby Derek mógł mniej więcej streścić, co im się przytrafiło. Niestety Stiles jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał.  
\- Pewnie doskonale orientujesz się ile razy dziennie byłem w kiblu, albo, kiedy robię sobie dobrze?!- Wilkołak poczuł jak rośnie w nim gniew, bo ten gówniarz nic o nim nie wie i już go zaszufladkował, jako jakiegoś zboczeńca. Nie dał mu nawet cienia szansy na wytłumaczenie sytuacji. Wiedział, że może być ciężko, ale miał nadzieję, że skoro szatyn wiedział o istnieniu wilkołaków to jakoś uda mu się zaakceptować istnienie bratnich dusz.- Masz pełne biurko moich fotek czy może wolisz włamywać się mi do pokoju przez okno?!  
\- Isaac masz tu jakiś marker albo coś takiego?- warknął nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na miotającego się po gabinecie chłopaka.  
\- Nie ignoruj mnie jak do ciebie mówię! Mój ojciec jest szeryfem i mógłby cię zamknąć, a jak coś mi się stanie to wytropi cię i nafaszeruję tojadem od cebulek włosów aż do pięt!- Hale tylko westchnął zrezygnowany. _Na co on właściwie liczył?_ Przecież nic w jego życiu nie mogło być miłe, przyjemne i bezproblemowe.

Chciał tylko kogoś, kto go zrozumie i pomoże jakoś przetrwać kolejne dni w tym okropnym miejscu. O tym marzył odkąd prawie cała rodzina spłonęła w pożarze. O kimś bliskim. Długich rozmowach i śmiechu, ale nie takim wymuszonym tylko szczerym. Boże jak on tęsknił za byciem, chociaż odrobinę zadowolonym z życia, o takiej codziennej beztrosce. Błędnie założył, że znalezienie bratniej duszy mu to zapewni.

\- Proszę.- Mruknął Lahey podając mu niebieski mazak i jakąś kartkę. Blondyn wyraźnie nie wiedział, co robić, bo z jednej strony martwił się o przyjaciela i Derek potrafił to zrozumieć, ale z drugiej oni obaj byli wilkołakami i pochodzili z jednego miasteczka. Próbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco do młodszego.  
Zignorował kolejne wrzaski szatyna i pociągnął końcówką długopisu po ręce. Od nadgarstka aż do łokcia. Tak naprawdę to nie miał pojęcia, co narysować. Wiedział tylko, że to jedyny sposób na to, aby Stiles w końcu się zamknął, przestał panikować i na nich wrzeszczeć. Postawił na coś prostego:

_Zamknij się Stiles!_ -Bardzo czytelny przekaz, prawda?

\- Co jest grane?- Zapytał wystraszony chłopak.- Stary jak ty to robisz?- Patrzył na swoją naznaczoną atramentem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem niepewnie zerknął na Dereka.  
\- Czy teraz uciszysz się na jakieś dwie minuty?  
\- Uhm…  
\- Pewnie żaden z was nigdy nie słyszał o bratnich duszach?- Obaj pokręcili głowami.- Cóż jesteśmy nimi.  
\- Że niby co?!  
\- Ty i ja.- Wskazał na Stilesa, a potem na siebie. Szatyn wyraźnie chciał się odezwać, ale Hale nie mógł mu pozwolić zacząć znowu panikować, bo nigdy tego porządnie nie wytłumaczy, jeśli ten będzie wtrącał się, co dwa zdania.

\- ANI. KURWA. SŁOWA.- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Musieliśmy gdzieś siebie wpaść, bo tylko, jeśli bratnie dusze znajdują się w pobliżu siebie cały proces rusza. No i oczywiście przynajmniej jedna z nich musi w to wierzyć. Ja czekałem na to od bardzo dawna… aż w końcu którejś nocy obudziłem się a moje ramie swędziało jak cholera. Pełno na nim było jakichś pijackich rysunków, których z pewnością sam sobie nie zrobiłem.  
\- Niech zgadnę: Jakieś trzy miesiące temu?- Stiles podrapał się nerwowo po karku. Hale skinął głową.- Widziałem cię w bibliotece i podpatrzyłem twoje miejsce do nauki. Potem byłem dwudziestych pierwszych urodzinach przyjaciela i prawdopodobnie wypiłem więcej niż powinienem. Rano obudziłem się cały w jakichś bazgrołach…  
\- Taa ja też.- Westchnął wilkołak przypominając sobie, co dokładnie wtedy znalazł na własnym ciele- Potem były kolejne. Jakiś czas nic, aż w końcu zdecydowałeś się zrobić sobie tatuaż.  
\- I?  
\- I nic… wracałem z uczelni poczułem Isaaca i chciałem się zorientować, kto nowy jest w okolicy. Zaproponował tatuaż dla wilkołaka… - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czyli, że mnie nie śledziłeś ani nic z tych rzeczy?  
\- Nie.- Warknął zirytowany.  
\- Dobra, dobra- Stiles uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie…- Niepewny Stiles to było coś nowego.  
\- Śmiało. Przecież cie nie zjem.  
\- To wszystko… _rysunki, bratnie dusze i cała reszta_. Czy mogę powiedzieć _ **nie**_?- Derek aż zamknął oczy. Ból przeszedł przez całe jego ciało… tego scenariusza nigdy nie brał pod uwagę: ~~_Odrzucenia._~~ Oficjalne był największym pechowcem w historii. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym żeby bratnie dusze po tym jak już się spotkały nie chciały być blisko siebie.  
\- Jasne, że tak- wysilił się nawet na tyle, aby unieść kącik ust. Gdy cisza się przeciągała stwierdził, że robi się nieprzyjemnie i najwyraźniej czas na niego. Zgarnął swoje rzeczy i zostawił Isaacowi kilkaset dolców za tatuaż. Skinął im i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

  
_Zatrzymał pierwszą nadjeżdżającą taksówkę, bo chciał jak najszybciej uciec z tamtego miejsca._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teraz to już naprawdę ostatni rozdział :)

*******  
Kolejny piątkowy wieczór mijał Derekowi na oglądaniu kiepskich horrorów. Laura nazwałaby to inaczej… prawdopodobnie z kwaśną miną nazwałaby go _zakompleksioną nastolatką_ i kazała ruszyć dupę z tej kanapy. Prawie mógł usłyszeć jej głos to jak prychnęłaby na koniec dobitnie wskazując na drzwi i grożąc, że jeśli nie wróci cuchnąc jak normalny student, czyli potem i seksem to odetnie go od dostępu do Internetu.

Tak był jeszcze dwa lata wcześniej, ale od tamtego czasu ich relacja znacznie się pogorszyła. Laura przestała lubić czy nawet akceptować swoją drugą naturę, a on całkiem nieźle współpracował ze swoim wilczym ja. Jednak teraz, kiedy jego bratnia dusza odrzuciła go jakiś miesiąc wcześniej Derek z otwartymi ramionami przywitałby siostrę wraz z jej złośliwościami i sarkazmem, bo wiedział, że za tą fasadą naprawdę kryję się troska o niego. Niestety nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, bo prawdopodobnie wytropiłaby _~~i~~ _~~_zabiłaby_ ~~ Stilesa.

Kilka osób na uczelni mógł nazwać znajomymi, ale nie na tyle bliskimi żeby zwierzać się z takich spraw. Został wiec sam na sam z kwaśno gorzkim odorem odrzucenia i upokorzenia. Coś z nim musiało być kurwa nie tak skoro nawet przeznaczona mu osoba go nie chciała.

*******

Stiles z opóźnieniem zorientował się jak Derek odczytał jego pytanie. Zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć to po przystojnym brunecie nie został nawet ślad. Nic o nim nie wiedział oprócz tego, że chodzili na tą samą uczelnie, ale nie znał nawet jego kierunku studiów.

Minęło kilka tygodni, a on podejrzewał, że wilkołak był naprawdę niezły w ukrywaniu się. Nie pomagało również to, że Isaac patrzył na niego jakby utopił szczeniaczki w szambie. _On tylko nie wiedział, okay?_ Nie miał pojęcia, że spotkanie bratniej duszy jest możliwe. Zawsze miał pecha, co do swoich partnerów… raz wpakował się w dziwną relację z kumplem z liceum. Byli czymś, ale nikt o nich nie wiedział. Jackson traktował go jak swój brudny sekret, ale był tak zaborczy i zazdrosny, że Stilinskiemu zabrało niemal pół roku żeby całkowicie uwolnić się od blondyna.  
Dlatego tak przeraził go Derek, bo przecież brunet wiedział o tych durnych pijackich wygłupach i patrzył na niego jak na jakiś prezent od losu.

Żeby, chociaż raz nie musieć zastanawiać się nad tym gdzie podziewa się Hale ani jak bardzo mu dokopał, to wybrał się na jedną z mocno zakrapianych imprez Danny’ego. Nie spodziewał się tam tylko spotkać swojego byłego. Wypił już kilka kolejek Tequili z przypadkowymi osobami i chwilę poflirtował z jakimś młodszym chłopakiem. Dopiero wtedy, gdy już mocno szumiało mu w głowie poczuł znajomy zapach gdzieś za sobą. Odwrócił się spanikowany i oczywiście w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów oparty o filar stał Jackson Whittemore ze swoim krzywym uśmieszkiem i nienaganną fryzurą. Kurwa.

 

*******  
Derek zdążył odebrać zamówioną chińszczyznę, kiedy poczuł znajome swędzenie na ręce. Syknął, a dostawca popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Sorki… uszkodziłem się na siłowni.- Mruknął bez przekonania, a chłopak posłał mu współczujący uśmiech.  
\- To będzie trzydzieści trzy dolary i nie obrażę się za napiwek…  
\- Poczekaj sekundę tylko znajdę portfel.- Hale cofnął się pospiesznie w głąb mieszkania i zerknął na przedramię.

 

_Pomocy. Proszę._ _-_ A pod spodem jakiś adres. Coś mu to mówiło, ale jakoś nie mógł skojarzyć dokładnej lokalizacji.

 

Złapał portfel i kluczę od mieszkania. Odliczył czterdzieści dolców za jedzenie i wcisnął lekko zdziwionemu chłopakowi już za drzwiami.  
\- Wiesz może gdzie to jest? _Murray Hill 34_?  
\- Jasne… to dosyć blisko. Dużo studentów i klubów…- Blondyn całkiem nieźle wytłumaczył mu jak najszybciej tam dojechać. Derek zdecydowanie nie żałował tych kilku groszy napiwku, a kiedy kilka minut później parkował przed jakimś domem bractwa miał ochotę dziękować niebiosom za to, że chociaż raz nad nim czuwały i nie musiał błądzić po _całym_ Nowym Jorku.

 

W środku pełno było ludzi w różnym stopniu upojenia alkoholowego. Próbował jakoś wywęszyć Stilesa, ale zbyt wiele zapachów mieszało się ze sobą kompletnie go dezorientując. Całe szczęście, że zabrał ze sobą długopis.

  
_Jestem na miejscu. Gdzie dokładnie?_

  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

  
_Łazienka na piętrze._ \- Napisanie wściekłą czerwienią. _Szminka? Serio Stiles?_ Wilkołak ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, a z każdego możliwego zakamarka docierał do niego zapach seksu, alkoholu i wymiocin. _Fuj_.  
Dostrzegł jakiegoś słaniającego się na nogach blondyna wściekle walącego do jakichś drzwi.  
\- Przecież wiem, że wciąż ci na mnie zależy!- Wybełkotał.- Stiles!- Dereka momentalnie zmroziło.  
\- Idź spać człowieku.- Warknął patrząc na młodszego.- Najwyraźniej przyjaciel nie ma ochoty na rozmowę z tobą…  
\- Spieprzaj.- Odciął się blondyn i Hale już prawie był przy nim, kiedy zamek szczęknął, a drzwi uderzyły niczego niespodziewającego się pijaczynę posyłając go na bliskie spotkanie z podłogą. Po kilku sekundach ze środka wysunął się niepewnie znajomy szatyn.  
\- W porządku?- Zapytał wilkołak.  
\- _Będzie_ jak już sąd wyjdziemy.

 

Wsiedli o Camero i przez chwilę Derek czekał na to aż Stiles powie gdzie go podwieźć, albo cokolwiek innego.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Za co?- Zdziwił się.  
\- Za zepsucie wieczoru, ale nie miałem przy sobie komórki, a Jackson jakby wyrósł spod ziemi za moimi plecami i nie miałem czasu wymyślić nic lepszego niż schowanie się w łazience.  
\- Nie ma sprawy.- Westchnął- Gdzie chcesz jechać?  
\- Do ciebie?  
\- Okay- Odpalił i dopiero wtedy to do niego dotarło- Czekaj, co?  
\- Uhm… Isaac ma gorącą randkę, a jesteśmy współlokatorami. Nie mogę tak nagle wrócić… rozumiem jak nie chcesz ze mną gadać po tym, co stało się w salonie tatuażu. Byłem nieco _ofensywny_.  
\- W porządku… naprawdę rozumiem. Poznajesz jakiegoś gościa i ten mówi ci prosto z mostu, ż jesteście jakoś związani przez fatum. Też bym się pewnie wkurzył gdybym nie wiedział o tym, ze coś takiego jest możliwe.  
\- Yeah. To jeden z powodów, ale nie byłbym taki wredny gdyby nie moje wcześniejsze przejścia z Jacksonem.  
\- To twój były?!- Szatyn skinął głową.  
\- Bardzo zaborczy typ… a ty tak trochę go przypominałeś. Nie chciałem powtórki z rozrywki.  
\- Jak już powiedziałem: łapie. _Nie znaczy nie._  
\- Derek… ja  
\- Odpuść.  
\- Uhm… nie sądzę, że chce to zrobić. Lubię cię i widzę kilka plusów w tej całej _wilko magii_. Na przykład: oszczędzę na rachunkach za telefon.  
\- Stiles…- Hale mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy.  
\- No co?  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Taaak. Rzuciłeś mi się na ratunek jak jakiś błędny rycerz. Tylko żebyś się nie przyzwyczaił za bardzo. Nie jestem jakimś delikatny, marnym puchem. Damą w opresji ani kotem na drzewie. Nie musisz na mnie cały czas uważać.  
\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na strażaka?  
\- Tak trochę… jeszcze jakaś charakteryzacja, pot i seksowny kombinezon i cała branża porno twoja.  
\- Boże- sapnął wilkołak- powiedz, że ty żartujesz…  
\- Jesteś aż tak pruderyjny?  
\- Nie, ale ty nie masz za grosz wstydu.


End file.
